That someone that you're with
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: John wants to be that someone that she’s with, little does he know she’s feeling the same way. Shweir all the way baby! R&R Rated T for safety of later chapters.UPDATED!EPILOGUE!
1. That someone that you're with

Disclaimer:

I don't own Stargate Atlantis, but if I did, all y'all shweir fans would have somethin' to smile about, you get my drift?

A/N:

This is what I like to call a 'mwahahaha!' story, it's gonna be short updates, but hopefully it'll keep you guys intrigued!

Based on the song 'That someone that you're with' by Nickelback which I don't own either.

Enjoy!

Summary:

John wants to be that someone that she's with, little does he know she's feeling the same way. Shweir all the way baby! R&R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyes wondered across the room to see a sight that never ceased to strike a ripping pain in his chest and stomach. He watched as they kissed and closed his eyes praying the image before him had been conjured by a nightmare. He squeezed them shut tighter, only to open them with realisation that his senses weren't deceiving him. When they broke the kiss and smiled at each other, finally parting, Elizabeth looked after her lover descending down the steps, then gazed back across the floor and up at John, who had never taken his eyes off her for a moment. He sighed and nodded his head regretfully at her. She smiled almost sympathetically and gave a short nod of her own head before escaping to her office, leaving John standing with a burning desire igniting inside of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R before I update mwahahaha!


	2. Why do I feel like this?

A/N:

Haha, another short update to keep you on your toes!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why do I feel like this? _ John would ask himself every single day he spent on Atlantis, and even the days he spent off-world. He would revise all the chances he missed at simply asking her out, even before she met 'Graham'. Somehow, it made John feel better to say his name sarcastically; he thought of it as his childish way of saying he wasn't good enough for her. Everyday, he beat himself up inside. And all the pain he inflicted on himself emotionally and mentally was a thousand times worse than any pain he had experienced physically, including the time a wraith nearly fed on him. He still blamed that wraith for a wrinkle that had appeared on his face, though Dr. Beckett insisted that there was no evidence it had a chance to feed. He touched the faint scars on his chest and thought how he would relive the pain a million times over for one night with Elizabeth to show her how much she means to him.

Now he was certain, he had to tell her.

You likey? There'll be more soon if I get in some of those lovely REVIEWS!


	3. Why do I keep doing this to myself?

_Why do I keep doing this to myself?_ Elizabeth asked herself every night and every morning she had spent on Atlantis. She was with this amazing guy who she cared about, but still she wished so hard sometimes that she was in John's arms rather than Graham's when he held her. She had liked him way before she started dating Graham (as close to dating as they could manage in a foreign city).

She got herself into the situation, and she knew that if she tried to get out of it, someone would get hurt. She knew her heart wasn't completely in the relationship like his was, and it wasn't fair to him. Recently, she even found herself refusing his gestures of affection slightly. She had a dark suspicion that deep down, she would gladly oblige to anything John suggested or even initiate thing she would never want to do with Graham. This feeling of guilt she felt approaching was the only thing holding her back from breaking her relationship off with Graham and running into the arms of the man she had truly loved for so long. She had let her mind wonder too far, so far that she never wanted to go back.

Now she was certain, she had to tell him.


	4. Am I really sure I wanna do this?

A/N:

I decided to update two chapters because I'm going on vacation.

I'll update ASAP!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walked the last few steps to her quarters hesitantly.

_Am I really sure I wanna do this?_ He asked himself, expecting an answer. He shook the doubt from his mind and raised his fist to knock gently on the door, praying 'that bastard' wouldn't be in there with her. He knew that if he was, he may not be able to control the jealousy and rage he felt whenever he saw him.

It was that never-ending questions repeating in his head: _What has he got that I don't? _that made him so angry.He finally found the courage to force his hand to make contact with the door several times in a knocking motion. John felt like the situation was surreal when the door opened revealing Elizabeth in a silk bathrobe, John couldn't help but stare; not inappropriately, but almost lovingly.

She smiled and closed the robe slowly to regain eye contact with the gormless man in front of her.

"Did you want something Colonel?" she asked him provocatively.

"God yes, I mean, no, I mean yes…yes I-I want to talk to you if that's alright?" She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying desperately to find some words to speak.

John peered into her room gingerly. He saw no candles or dinner tables set like he had seen on previous occasion when his attempts to have the desired conversation with her failed; and then having to leave her to get back to her evening planned with 'Graham'. There was just an empty room with a few possession scattered on surfaces and an unmade bed; he assumed she was just about to climb into it. His vision directed back to her.

"Sure, come in." she made a small gesture with her hand and he entered the room gratefully.


	5. Implications of something more

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Elizabeth asked him if he wanted to sit down. He took up the offer and sat opposite her in a chair and leaning forward slightly, he linked his fingers together on his knees, not really sure exactly how to say what he wanted to say. His mind raced to find a starting sentence when he saw her eyes becoming more and more concerned. The best he could come up with was what he ended up saying anyway.

"We've known each other long time right?"

"Yeah sure, two…**three** years. Wow, has it really been that long?" she replied.

"Guess so." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to talk to you about…" his voice caught. He couldn't find the right words to express how he was feeling.

"About…?" she repeated the end of his unfinished sentence.

He took a deep breath.

"About us." Elizabeth stared at him in amazement.

_I can't believe he actually plucked up the courage to ask me._

She thought to herself.

_He's got some nerve bringing this up now when things are going so well with…_ she stopped in her tracks. Partly because she couldn't even bare to say his name she felt so guilty, but also because she knew she was lying to herself. She was actually glad John had brought it up when he did, when she was doubting her relationship with… with_ him_, if he hadn't, she might have been stuck in an unwanted relationship with the pain and knowledge that she could never be with him because it would be too late. She rose from her seat and walked to the balcony.


	6. Asked to stay, but interrupted

A/N:

As requested I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer if I can!

Here's my longest one yet, enjoy!

Xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John didn't know what to do next. _Is she upset? Is she thinking it over? Does she hate me?_ He thought all at the same time his mind was fogged with regret and doubt. He followed her to the door of her balcony. She hadn't actually stepped out onto it; she was simply leaning against the door frame arms folded, clearly in no mood to talk. Most of the time he loved how he could read her like a book, but this was not one of those times.

"I should go." He said regretfully.

As he turned to leave, he suddenly felt a hand on his arm, pulling him round to face her. His eyes scanned up the arm gripping him desperately to the wanting face staring back at him. Her hand slid down to his wrist and then took his hand in hers.

"Stay. I want you to stay, John."

He closed his eyes at the sound of his first name on her lips. He had missed that sound ever since he had been promoted to Lt. Colonel.

He opened them again to see that Elizabeth was now a lot closer to him than before.

She took his other hand in hers and looked down them; she didn't feel she could look him in the eye with this intimate contact between them. He gently played with her fingers, shuffling slightly closer to her; he too was simply staring at their playful hands.

His vision moved upwards slightly to search her face for any signs of acceptance when he held on to her hands, softly stroking his thumb over her fingers. She finally looked up and into his eyes.

There they stood looking deep into each others eyes. Only God knew how long they were standing there in blissful silence until they both began to close the distance between their faces.

Her eyes switched from his eyes to his lips repeatedly, as did his simultaneously.

When they were finally so close there were mere millimetres between their lips, Elizabeth took a shaky breath. The scent of her perfume and the scent of his colon was too much for each of them to resist. John closed the small gap between them with a soft, experimental kiss. He kissed her tenderly, and then pulled away only briefly, waiting for a reaction. She smiled sweetly and gently bit her bottom lip to savour the taste of his kiss. She looked at him daringly. He returned the gesture and took it as a sure sign that she wasn't rejecting him. They engaged in a passionate kiss which seemed to last an eternity. She freed her hands from his grasp and slid them around his neck, the fingers on both her hands ruffling through his hair. His hands slid down to her waist for the soul purpose of pulling her as close as possible to him; his palms tracing the shape of her spine, lifting her shirt slightly in his desperation.

They only broke the kiss for air.

He captured her lips in his in another short kiss, followed by several more like it. She finally gave in to this new paradise opened up to her and melted into his body, wrapping her legs around his waist, effectively shoving him against the wall, kissing him hungrily.

He held her up by her thighs, gripping them with his fingertips desperately, but somehow gently, receiving and initiating more kisses than he could count. When they finally became so exhausted they could no longer function normally, their lips parted unwillingly, lingering on each others as long as possible. They both gasped for air, looking into each other eyes daringly as Elizabeth grabbed a hold of his shirt to pull herself even closer to him. He still held her in his arms, supporting her weight remarkably well, given the length of time they'd had been kissing for. Now he had her, there was no way he was letting her go.

"Whoa" he said breathlessly. They both laughed.

"Yeah." She giggled, also breathless. She was now looking down on him, and seeing how cute he looked from that angle, it was all she could hope for not to kiss him again as she still felt guilty. _But wait…do I still feel guilty?_ When this thought crossed her mind, she kissed him again only quickly, with a confused frown on her face. _This doesn't feel wrong-_ she thought -_In fact it feels more right than any time I've ever kissed Graham._

That was it. That was the last and only thing that was making her feel so guilty. She couldn't say his name. Now she could. She knew this was a sure sign that no longer had feelings for Graham. It was all about John now; he was all that mattered to her. She had a strong suspicion that she had felt like this for a long time now subconsciously.

"What's wrong Liz?" he asked, loosening his grip on her thighs a little.

"No. No it's nothing." She said planting a short, sweet kiss on his lips to reassure him.

"You're positive?" he asked again, the last thing he wanted was for her to regret this later.

"Does it look like I'm un-sure about this!" she gestured to the position they were in.

He laughed.

"OK." He nodded his head, smiling up at her.

"Now I don't mean anything by this but you're killing me!" he said, walking across the room, past the place where all this started, the door that led to the balcony and purposely dropped her down on the bed with a thump. He lay down on top of her body still in motion from the fall. She giggled frantically throughout the whole ordeal of simply putting her down on the bed. His hips were pressed against hers and he began to kiss her again.

The thought suddenly dawned on her. _John's much stronger than he would like to admit._

"You could have held me like that longer couldn't you?" she asked, knowing the answer to her own question.

"Oh yeah all day long, but how else would I have got you on the bed?"

She was right. They both laughed as she admitted that she knew how predictable he was.

"I thought so." She nodded her head humorously. He smiled broadly, and moved down onto her again in a crushing kiss.

His lips travelled from her lips to her collarbone planting sweet butterfly kisses on her neck along the way.

"John!" she giggled.

Just then there was a knock at the door which they welcomed in good spirits.

"Damn who the hell could that be?" he said almost sarcastically, still laughing in time with her.

He got up from the bed and began to undress himself, until only his boxers remained on his muscular body. When he stood upright he began to walk towards the door.

"John what are you doing don't answer it, carry on with what you were doing." She gestured to the only item of clothing left on him and bit her lip, trying to get a glimpse of the body part it was covering. He grinned proudly mocking a heavy weight champion flexing his muscles. She laughed.

"Now you're killing me! Get over here!" he resisted as best he could to the now semi-naked woman lying on her bed awaiting him.

"Wait, this'll be fun." He said pointing to the door. She laughed again with an expression permitting him to do whatever it was he was going to do when he greeted the visitor at the door.

The door hissed open to reveal Graham stood in the hallway. John's eyes widened and he made an awkward face before closing the door again.

He ran back the few feet to her bed, jumped on it and scurried behind Elizabeth for protection like a frightened animal. He buried his face in the back of her neck and imitated scared puppy whimpers, sliding his arms around her stomach to pull her body closer to his. She giggled at him mocking cowardice when she knew really he would face Graham or even fight him for her love in a heart beat. She turned her body onto the opposite side she was lying to face him. He had a smile on his face which, when seeing her smile, switched back to a puppy dog pout.

"I'll deal with him." She said playfully placing a finger on his lips, he nodded agreeing as she moved her finger from his lips only enough to kiss him. She got up from the bed and walked to the door, purposely swaying her hips more than usual for John's benefit alone. He growled and imitated a bark this time. She was in fits of laughter before she even reached the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE R&R! Thank you!

xxx


	7. Opened doors, lead to conflict

A/N:

I wasn't really sure what direction I was headed with this fic, but then I got a good idea from a review, thanks to VickyD for suggesting this, here the start of a new twist for this story. (As if I haven't kept you in enough suspense already!)

Enjoy

Xx!

P.S. You're really gonna hate Graham by the end of this chap. I mean REALLY hate his guts!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it slid open, it was not a face that greeted Elizabeth's awkward expression.

She slid across the floor with a throbbing pain searing through her face. She clasped a hand on the already bruised area and let out a pained yell.

John rushed to her side.

"Elizabeth! Oh my God are you alright?" he said clutching her wrist, supporting her as she rose to her feet.

"That's a bit of a stupid question John!" She said in anger looking up to the face of the man who had just hit her.

"What the hell is your problem Graham!" she yelled. He simply stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm so so sorry, Liz, I-I thought you were him!" he tried to justify his action.

"Well maybe you should have controlled yourself a little!" she replied in an angry tone.

John continued to try to get Elizabeth's attention so he could be reassured that she was in fact ok. His vision directed to Graham.

He clenched his fist and before he knew what he was even planning on doing, Graham was in a similar stance to Elizabeth, his hand covering his already bruised skin.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?" he asked.

"You hit her, I hit you, it's a simple settlement don't ya think!" he answered his idiotic question with a hint of sarcasm. He already hated Graham, now he actually wanted to kill him for what he'd done to Elizabeth.

Everything had happened so fast the three of them barely had a chance to breathe.

They stood in silence, in turn glaring at one another, the two enemies clearly established by the hypothetical barrier that had formed in the past few minutes, with Elizabeth and John on one side and then Graham on the other in the doorway.

Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"Graham I think you should leave." She said, he voice shaky with rage.

"Yeah I think he should too before _someone else_ gets hurt." John almost overlapped the end of her sentence with his determination, clearly stating that if he stayed, Graham would defiantly be the one who would get hurt.

He gave a simple nod of his head before practically running out the door with a cowardly look on his face.

As soon as the door had completely shut, John turned to Elizabeth.

"Hey are you al…" he stopped in mid-sentence.

"…Sorry, stupid question."

"No, I'm sorry, I was in pain and angry and I just snapped at you. I know you were only asking because you care about me." She said, not once removing her hand from her face.

"I do care about you, a lot." He said simply, trying to catch a glimpse of the damaged skin she was hiding. He clasped a hand around her wrist in attempt to move it from her face. She hesitated, trying not to let him pull her hand away, resisting his strong hand gripping her wrist still surprisingly gently given the amount of force he was inflicting on it. She finally gave in and let him uncover the deeply bruised skin on her cheekbone. He winced in pain, and when he'd taken a closer look at her he seemed in shock and pulled her down with him to sit on the bed.

"Oh my god. How could he have done this to you? Why did I _allow _him do this to you." He said, touching her abused skin softly.

"This was meant for you remember." She said with some humour.

"I wish I _did_ have it instead of you. I'd take a thousand, no a **million **of those punches for you." He corrected himself with the appropriate number of punches he knew he would gladly take, for her.

"That's really sweet." She told him.

"That's really true." He admitted, confirming he would seriously take in all that pain just to be with her.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"D'you need me to kiss it better?" he asked his question rhetorically.

"That would be nice." she answered, pouting, mocking his earlier imitation of a puppy.

He planted a short, sweet and incredibly light kiss on her discoloured cheek.

"Anywhere else in need of healing?" he said in a beckoning tone, as if he should have said please at the end of his sentence.

She smiled and nodded, pointing to various placing on her face and neck, her eyes closed the whole time awaiting a sensation she knew was coming. He kissed every point she had indicated, enjoying this new apparent 'game' immensely.

She finally after several kisses on various different points of her skin, touched her bottom lip, smiling knowingly.

He too smiled, though she couldn't see it and gladly obliged to her request.

He kissed her so softly and for so long that she only subconsciously realised he was still kissing her it felt so natural. She was completely lost in him, and she liked it.

Elizabeth Weir was not the type of woman to let herself be completely over-run by any man, but with John, she not only allowed him to totally consume her self-awareness, she_ wanted _him to.

When his lips eventually left the passionate union he had created for the both of them, she couldn't even speak to him. All she could do was look at him. It was as if he read her mind because at that moment, he began to lean back on to the bed, gently pulling her back with him. She shifted her body closer to him in one smooth movement and placed a hand across his chest for the purpose of tracing playful patterns on his skin. John pulled her even closer to him with the arm that was surrounding her body. He sighed contently.

They both knew that what they had planned for tonight would not be carried out after the events that had taken place. They both felt so drained after feeling all that anger towards Graham that they both fell asleep within a very short time of laying back the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R guys it's really appreciated! And plus it seems to make me update faster? Weird huh (Wink, nudge)


	8. Plans & Passion

A/N:

Get ready to feel more hate towards Graham! Apologise for the lots fluff later on in this chap! You gotta love the fluff though!

Enjoy!

xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graham returned to his room with an unbearable feeling of guilt in his stomach. He had realised that by now he was unable to think straight, though he still tried to replay the night's events in his head. By far the most painful thing was surprisingly not hitting Elizabeth, but the fact that he saw John Sheppard in her room, _with_ her. His head was spinning, but one thought, and only one thought kept on recurring in these muddled flashes,_ if I can't have her, he sure as hell won't_.

Graham wasn't sure exactly what he was planning; the only thing he knew was that he had very minimal control of the plot he was unwillingly forming in his mind.

The morning seemed to come earlier than per usually on the city. John awoke to the blinding rays of sun weaving their way through the Perspex window to the balcony.

He took in a deep breath, which he let out in a happy sigh when he picked up the scent of Elizabeth's still strong perfume. He slowly pulled her body closer to his. She shifted in his arms slightly before retuning to her rather pleasant dream which she seemed to be engrossed in like a good book. John took a glanced at his watch. It read the exact time he usually woke at. 'Must be getting used to get up so early' He thought to himself.

He kissed the top of Elizabeth's head, inhaling the unique, exquisite scent of her hair that he loved so much.

"Time to wake up sweetie." He whispered.

She moaned as she was pulled from the dream she was enjoying immensely. After several unsuccessful attempts, she finally opened her eyes and turned away from John's warm body a little to get her bearings. When she recognised some distinct features that could only be in her room, she allowed herself to relax onto him again. She briefly touched her cheekbone to feel that the pain was significantly less than last night. She looked in her metallic lamp shade to see her reflection and saw that her bruise was in fact less deep than she had expected; 'hardly even noticeable' she thought.

They laid in blissful silence for a few moments before Elizabeth spoke.

"Do we really have to get up today? Because I'm sure that no wraiths are planning on this specific day to attack this very bedroom so; why can't we just stay here?" she voiced her surprisingly good reason as she thought, so that John would reconsider his attempts to wake her and make the both of them move from their comfortable position in each others arms.

"That would be nice but you know we have to get up." He kissed her again, this time on her forehead. He shifted from underneath her and began retrieving the clothes that belonged to him. He dressed himself and went to kiss Elizabeth, but she pulled away from his kind gesture. His face changed to a concerned frown.

"What's wrong sweetie? I'm only going to take a shower, then I'm coming straight back, what's the problem?" he asked her.

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me. Can't you… shower here?" he had regained his cheeky grin and was now racing Elizabeth to the bathroom.

Elizabeth closed the door behind her and turned to John, a provocative look in her eye. They both moved into each other and engaged in an intense kiss. In turn, they both removed their clothes from one another, John first pulling her night dress up and over her head then Elizabeth pulling his shirt over his head, his hair now ruffled and with a slight messy edge to it.

"Just how I like it." She told him as the kissed again, Elizabeth running her fingers through his now very out-of-place hair. She slid her hands playfully down his body to remove his pants, slowly pulling the zipper downwards and unhooking his belt. She tugged on his pants pulling his boxers down with them and heard his belt buckle make a light chink on the tiled floor. They both stepped into the shower and both their bodies were instantly warmed by the water pouring down onto the both of them. They bathed themselves, and then each other. After numerous kisses and giggles, most from Elizabeth, thought some chuckles from John they eventually discussed what they planned to do with their day.

"Not sure, I suppose we should talk to Graham, you know tell him decently, rather than have to have him work it out for himself, d'you know what I mean?" He nodded his head, understanding what she was trying to explain to him.

"I know you feel guilty, but you shouldn't Liz, you've done nothing wrong. You just… let fate take its course." He said reassuringly.

She nodded, agreeing.

"I guess in the big picture, it's not as important as I think it is that one guy I dated for a month to need to be persuaded to be ok with us being together." He repeated her earlier movement, nodding his head as he pulled her towards him. He kissed her tenderly stroking her soft, wet skin with his fingers. She slid her hand upwards to hold his shoulder and pulled him to her for a deeper kiss. When their lips parted they both looked into each others eyes, smiling.

They decided they would have to get out of the shower, otherwise they would have little time to dress themselves before the morning briefing covering yesterday's mission. They had no missions scheduled for several days, which was very fortunate for Elizabeth as she'd only worry if he went off-world so soon after they had gotten together. They dressed themselves and Elizabeth began to apply her make-up. As John obviously had no make-up to apply or any other morning procedures to perform, he decided to assist Elizabeth with her make-up.

They laughed so much in the simple ordeal of putting her make-up on their stomachs were aching.

He attempted to put on her lipstick and eye shadow unsuccessfully. She wouldn't allow him to apply her mascara for the obvious risk of him blinding her. She only at a push let him do her eye shadow. She had to tell him to blow on the brush so many times that she lost count. It was partly her fault he made such a poor job of it because she was laughing so much. She could barely keep a straight face when it came to her lipstick. Elizabeth thought how cute he looked when he concentrated. When John finally said that he was finished, he allowed her to examine herself with the mirror.

"Well… it's not that bad." She lied. John reached behind a box.

"Care for a make-up removal wipe?" he asked, seeing how bad her face looked.

"Yes please, this was fun though." She said trying to brighten his spirits.

"Yeah." He chuckled, stroking the side of her arms. He looked up into her eyes lovingly. She broke their eye contact to glance at her watch.

"We gotta go honey."

"Ok." He agreed. He would have argued if he hadn't taken a look at his own watch and realised they had to be in the briefing room in 4 minutes. They waked out the door slightly behind each other, hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R I really want your views!


	9. All plans have cruel intentions

A/N:

Intended Ronan/Teyla shippy in this chap. If you don't like it just ignore it, simple as! Bit of a cliff-hanger ending, sorry! Hope you like it though.

Enjoy! xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they approached a familiar face, the both of them tried to remove their hands from one another's for fear of what might happen if Ronan found out they were together.

"Hey Ronan, how's it going?" John asked in a very normal voice.

"Good. I was just going to meet you in the briefing room I just wanted to ask you something." He said, now addressing Elizabeth.

"Well, what is it?" she said trying to sound intrigued, even though all her attention was focused on trying to stop her cheeks from turning a shade pinker than normal. John was drumming his fingers on the base of her spine very discreetly. He began make small trails up and down her spine, so playfully she had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling.

"Um… just… would it be ok if Teyla and I could post-pone the meeting a little to catch up on practise? We're a bit behind and we wanna be prepared for anything that comes our way in the next mission." He asked so politely, she couldn't help but allow this request.

"Sure, by all means. I want you both to be as up-to-scratch as possible. We'll re-schedule for… 10:00?" she said questioningly.

John's eyes widened as he began to think of all the things they could do together in the space of an hour.

Elizabeth saw this and caught his eye, shooting him a 'get you're mind out of the gutter' look.

He mouthed the word 'Sorry' and gave her a wink. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Sounds good, see you then." He said with a hand gesture that suggested a wave and practically ran down the corridor in the direction of Teyla's quarters. John and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Isn't the training room that way?" he said pointing the opposite way to which Ronan had just ran.

"Why yes I think it is Colonel." She replied with a knowing smile.

He reacted to the use of his rank.

"Hey, don't call me that, you know I hate being superior to you." He said sliding both hands around her waist. She scoffed.

"That is such a lie! It's so obvious you get a kick out of it!" she mocked anger as she argued with him.

"Yeah but so do you." He said in one tone so she didn't realise how cocky he was being and went to kiss her.

She pulled away slightly.

"You're can be a witty bastard sometimes you know that?" she said only for him to hear.

"I know, but you love it really." He said closing the gap a little between their lips.

Realising she couldn't win their joke of an argument; she gave in and kissed him sweetly.

When they broke apart John spoke.

"Shall we move this to the balcony?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Good idea." She laughed.

They made their way to the balcony and when the doors opened, they were greeted by a gentle gust of the ocean air sweeping over them. They breathed in deeply, grateful for the refreshing breeze and stepped out to lean over the ledge of the balcony to admire the spectacular view in front of them.

After a few moments of silence, Elizabeth voiced both their thoughts.

"I could never get tired of this." Although John was thinking the same thing, he became confused.

"What do you mean; the scenery or being with me?" he said softly.

"Both." She said with a small snigger.

John's hands had been around Elizabeth's waist since the moment they had looked out over the balcony. She began to trace gentle patterns with her fingers on the back of his hands as he gently swayed her with the breeze. They were interrupted by the sound of the balcony doors whooshing open. They froze, a thousand curses racing through both their minds.

"Just don't turn around, maybe they won't recognise us." John whispered in Elizabeth's ear calmly.

"Ok." She whispered back, her voice a little shaky.

He softly kissed the top of her ear, sending a shock through her body that could've stunned a wraith. She gripped his hands with hers, the extended contact between them sending yet another shock through her, this time pulsating up and down her spine.

"If it isn't the loving couple!" A horribly familiar voice said, making John and Elizabeth close their eyes simultaneously in despise.

They turned in one movement, breaking the much-needed contact between them unwillingly.

As their eyes met, Graham pulled something from this pocket.

The sound of a gun cocking was familiar to John as he'd heard it from his own gun so many times. Hearing it from someone else's was a rare thing to experience. He aimed the gun to Elizabeth's head. John reacted quicker than he had to anything before in his life.

He stepped in front of her so the gun was now pointed towards John's chest. He moved his arms round to meet her hips and pushed her against the side of the balcony slightly. He subconsciously stroked her sides with his thumbs to reassure her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He told him seriously.

"I know _you_ wouldn't, but I'm not you." He said, raising the gun to aim between John's eyes. Elizabeth stepped in front of John, now shielding his body with her own.

"You're not going to shoot him either."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" he asked in an unstable tone.

"Because I love him." She said without thinking.

He paused.

"Well that's a good reason… to shoot him." He said squeezing his finger tighter round the trigger.

"No!" she yelled.

"Graham I won't let you do this." She said a hateful look in her eyes. He looked for a moment as if he would surrender the weapon he held in his hand.

Instead, he did the unexpected.

Turning the gun to his own head, he shut his eyes tight and again tightened his finger round the trigger.

"Graham! No!" Elizabeth yelled, freeing herself from John's grasp to stop him from doing what he was planning to do. Though they both hated him so much, they still didn't want him to kill himself over either one of them.

She took hold of the gun forcing it away from his head. Graham opened his eyes with an evil smirk. He grabbed her wrist hard and twisted it, ultimately trapping her body next to his, pointing the gun to head and holding her hostage.

He laughed an unstable laugh.

"What you gonna do now pretty boy eh? I got your girl. You can come with me and not say a word to any of those personnel in there, or you could stay free and try to find the lovely Elizabeth here when I've taken her to an unknown location. What's it gonna be A or B?" he said so fast he could barely keep up. His stomach was in so much pain he'd struggled to hear a word Graham had said. He was so scared for Elizabeth he couldn't concentrate on anything but her.

He hated himself for not having his sidearm or back-up with him; but most of all, he hated himself for fooling for Graham's little act.

His concentration directed to her eyes. Normally Elizabeth was quite a strong woman, but right now her eyes looked so helpless it was frightening for John to see.

"Tick tock pretty boy."

John snapped back to reality after getting lost in Elizabeth's pleading eyes.

"I'll go with you." He said regretfully. He was going against the rules of every hostage situation and both he and Elizabeth knew it. He wasn't supposed to allow himself to be captured at any cost, as he was the only one with intelligence that there was a hostage situation on Atlantis; but he couldn't bring himself to leave her.

He smirked again.

"Good choice." He said almost sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R please! I will update sooner (if possible)!


	10. Collateral Damage

A/N:

Here's chapter 10 for you! Sorry for the delay, I'm trying to update when I get the chance, in between school and stuff. I promise more soon!

Enjoy!

xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John's heart was beating rapidly as the doors opened to the control room.

'Damn! The one time it's practically empty!' John thought angrily. There were only four people John could see and they all had their heads down, working hard. John knew they still weren't out-of-the-woods yet. Graham had told them that if they tried to indicate anything to anyone, he'd shoot Elizabeth without hesitation. The three of them walked across the room, John and Elizabeth in front, concealing the gun aimed to Elizabeth's back. Graham put on a very blank expression; but John and Elizabeth made theirs look as worried and frightened as possible to attract someone's attention. One member of Atlantis personnel looked up from his desk as John passed him.

Seeing the worried look in John's eyes, he reacted.

"Uh sir?" he said rising to his feet. The three of them stopped simultaneously, turning to face him.

"Uh… c-could I go over this report with you later?"

"Um… sorry Lieutenant, I don't know if I'm gonna be around later." John said, trying to hint as much as possible with his voice.

"O-ok, I'm with you." He said, now knowing the situation as he'd caught a glimpse of the gun as Elizabeth shifted slightly on purpose.

Graham had unfortunately picked up on the nature of the conversation and didn't like what he was hearing. Despite the fact that most of the people in the room were now looking directly at the three of them; Graham switched his aim very discreetly from Elizabeth's back to Lt. Reed. Though he was discreet, there was no way of avoiding the unmistakable noise of a bullet being shot through a silencer. Lt. Reed doubled over in pain then feel to the floor with a thud. A massive pain of guilt stuck both John and Elizabeth. She tried to free herself from her ex's grasp but was unsuccessful in her attempts. His arm grew tighter around her neck as she struggled.

"I wouldn't squirm if I were you." he hissed, pressing the gun to her back. It was still hot from being fired, the smoke singeing her t-shirt. Two of the personnel were at the Lieutenants side; one was standing simply in shock, totally unsure of what to do.

She looked to Graham; and then glanced to the phone on the desk.

"You don't wanna do that." He told her.

She nodded.

Graham thought it too risky to kill anyone else, and they were bound to be found out at some point.

"Let's go." He ordered, dragging Elizabeth, John following close behind. They had no more time to spare, and Graham was bent on getting to his destination undetected from now on. He'd planned his route so that it would be easy not to get caught. All he had to do was remember it. Releasing Elizabeth, he pushed the two of them in front of him, gun ready to shoot either one if they didn't play by his rules. They walked as close as they could to one another. John reached over and took Elizabeth's hand in his, linking his fingers between hers. As he saw Graham look down to his watch briefly, he leaned over and whispered to her.

"It's gonna be ok sweetie, I'm gonna get us outta this." John glanced behind him and caught Graham's eye accidentally. Though he turned back quickly, Graham still noticed.

"Got something to say pretty boy?" he asked.

After a few seconds of trying to control the numerous sarcastic insults he could say to him that raced through his head, John finally decided he would co-operate for Elizabeth's sake.

"No." he said through gritted teeth.

"Good, let's keep it that way shall we?"

He tightened his grip on Elizabeth's hand in anger, looking over to her. She looked back at him, shaking her head slightly.

"Fine." He breathed, loosening his grip on her hand, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb reassuringly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Review! I wanna know what you think of this fic so far.


	11. Binding Ties

A/N:

Hey Hey! Sorry about the delay, I've been on vacation.

If you printed off and shook this chapter, I'm positive fluff would fall out of it! Hope to give you updates daily from now on! Keep those reviews coming in! Apologies for the CSI book title name for this chapter. I just read it and though it would suit this chapter.

Enjoy

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After travelling down many winding corridors John didn't even know existed in Atlantis, they reached a cell-like room neither had known about…until now. Graham unlocked the door in a way Elizabeth hadn't seen done before and shoved the two of them through the doorway, forcing them to break the contact between them and stand a few feet apart from each other. Turning to face them with a grin that could only be described as evil, he ushered them to the two metallic chairs placed in the middle of the room. After exchanging glances at his apparent pleasant behaviour, John and Elizabeth sat down facing opposite directions, their backs to one another. Graham pulled some old-fashioned duct tape from his non-regulation jacket pocket

"Original." John commented. Graham shot him a warning look and began to tie them both first at their feet, then binding their hands together too tight for comfort, but not so tight that their circulation was cut off.

Noticing this, Elizabeth decided she would risk speaking.

"You sick bastard… you don't want us to die before you get a chance to…" she didn't finish her sentence; the realization that the both of them might be dead soon struck her and had became too much to handle all in a matter of seconds.

"What makes you think I wanna kill you? Maybe I wanna do something else while I have you so…helpless." Hearing this, she felt John tense with anger. Graham leaned forward and tried to kiss her; but before he could get even an inch closer to her, she spat in his face, gritting her teeth. John smiled _that's my girl_ he thought. Even when he was defenceless against her, he knew she could take care of herself. Graham's face changed from glee to anger as he raised his hand to strike her.

Before he'd begun to swing his hand, John stopped him.

"No! If you wanna take your anger out on someone, try me."

Graham hesitated, and then moved round to face John, not dropping his hand. The hit that was intended for Elizabeth was received by John, creating a bloody gash in his cheek due to the sliver ring he wore on his index finger. Elizabeth winced in pain for him, John however didn't show any signs of pain; instead he kept a straight, hateful expression, _he_ still had his pride even if Graham didn't.

"Hope that taught you to keep you're trap shut pretty boy." He sniggered, and then made a quiet grunting sound as he headed for the door. He returned his regulation gun back to its holster on his side.

"Duty calls!" he said in a mock enthusiastic tone, and secured the door from the other side to go about his daily routine. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when he left them, knowing they were not in any immediate danger…for now anyway.

"Are you ok?" she delivered her question with urgency as she couldn't feel John moving.

"Yeah." He said in a gruff tone, and then decided to repeat her question, beginning to talk so as not to alarm her.

"What about you? You ok?" He felt her nod, though that wouldn't satisfy him.

"Let me hear your voice." He said, needing to know she was really ok.

"Yeah I just…" she stopped, beginning to sound defeated.

"What?" he asked with urgency, though in a caring voice.

"That was meant for me." She said regretfully, they both knew she was referring to the hit he took for her.

"Are you crazy? I would _never_ let that son-of-a-bitch do as much as lay a finger on you, even if I'm tied up, you know I couldn't of let him do that to you…" He paused, "I love you too damn much to let him or anyone else hurt you."

His head lowered to face the floor, as if he was ashamed, and in some respects he was, in the sense of not being able to control the emotions he could feel rising.

Elizabeth twisted her hand to meet his and successfully linked their fingers, John squeezed her hand desperately. In the silence of the concrete room, she could hear quiet sobs which sounded like they were coming from… behind her. She turned her head as far round as she could, catching a glimpse of something that glistened under the overhead light as it descended slowly down Johns cheek.

She couldn't believe he was crying. She'd never seen him cry before, but this was not weak, it was a something she'd never experienced or seen in a man.

"John, sweetie why are you crying?" she asked in a soft, kind tone.

"I can't save you." He said so quietly she barely heard it.

"What d'you mean?" She asked, genuinely not knowing the reason behind this display of emotion.

He took a moment to find his words.

"When we first met…I promised myself I would _never _let anything bad happen to you. And now I…I got you into this…this-"

"Hey, stop that, please don't blame yourself for anything that bastard does, don't honour him by doing that." He nodded lifting his head to look at the roof of the chamber, the light showing the tears that welled in his eyes.

"Liz when…when he was gonna hit you I…I just…"

"Would you finish a sentence!" she interrupted jokingly, trying to lighten his mood. He laughed a little then sniffed.

"Sorry. It's just…I can't loose you." As he said this, he shook the horrifying thought from his mind. He swallowed hard. Now she knew the reason for John crying. He was crying because of his love for her.

John composed himself.

"I can honestly say that I have never cared about any woman, as much as I care about you. That's why I can't stand to be like this, not being able to touch you, or hold you…or kiss you." He took longer to say the end of his sentence, he was remembering the night before when he'd kissed her. He closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened them, he gently bit his bottom lip, he could still taste her. He closed his eyes again at the taste of her kiss. He let out a gentle laugh.

"You probably think I'm such a sissy right now." He laughed at himself, but Elizabeth wasn't laughing.

"I don't think you're a sissy. I admire a man who can cry." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, in proportion of course, if you were a blubbering baby all the time you'd have to go." They both laughed, now beginning to relax in the so obviously abnormal situation. They had achieved this sense of comfort simply by being in each others company; that alone said a lot about their relationship.

"They'll find us, you know they will." John said confidently. Elizabeth rested her head back on John's right shoulder, her fingers playing with his, despite the restricting tape.

"I know." She said happily, denying the possibility of not being rescued, trying to stay positive. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time.

"John,"

"What?" He said quietly, almost a whisper, looking down into her deep hazel eyes that were sparkling due to the light attached to the ceiling.

"I love you." Those the words managed to bring a smile to John's face every time he heard them.

Something warm gave him a little jolt in his stomach, like a spark. If his soul were a candle, John knew it had been ignited since the first time he saw Elizabeth. And that every time she said 'I love you', fuel was being added to the flame, a flame that would never be extinguished as long as he was alive.

"I love you more." He said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He would have kissed her lips, but that was impossible because of the way he was tied to the chair. His hands, like Elizabeth's were bound behind him around the back of the chair, though they were still able to create some contact between them, it was all they could do to not think about how much they wanted to hold each other.

Despite their desperation, John continued to play with her hands, occasionally tickling her palms lightly in a loving notion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanxxx


	12. Opportunities, lead to freedom

A/N:

Kinda hard to write this as I got a little negative response for a previous chapter but here it is!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Had he not have been so emotionally exhausted, John would have tried to figure a way out of the situation. He already had a trick up his sleeve, or rather somewhere else in his clothing, and all he needed was an opportunity. Just then, Graham knocked on the door, and then waved as he unlocked it.

"Convenient." John muttered as he entered the room.

"What is?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll see." He said plainly as to not tip off Graham to what he planning.

Graham walked towards them, John the left wall, Elizabeth facing the right. He glared at Elizabeth and then moved to face John.

John greeted him with a sarcastic smile.

"Hey psychopath!" he said in a slightly patronising tone that made Elizabeth giggle to herself.

"Mind untying us so I can see _my _girlfriend?" he said, continuing with his patronising tone of voice.

"Umm…no!" Graham said obviously, as if he'd left the word 'duh' off the end of the sentence.

"Ohh right yeah, I remember, you're probably jealous that _I'm_ the one that gets to kiss her now right?" Graham scoffed.

"Grow up." He said, trying to look as if John wasn't affecting him.

John licked his lips with a confused frown.

"What was it you said last night honey? That Graham could never- god what was that word- oh right! _Satisfy _you in the bedroom."

Grahams expression angered.

"Alright that's it!" he exclaimed and charged at John. This charge however was met by John head-butting him so hard he flew backwards onto the concrete floor.

John wriggled and with an almighty heave, he managed to free himself from the chair.

Still bound at the hands and feet, he hopped round to Elizabeth. She laughed at his attempt to walk, and so did he. Using a trick he learnt in military training, he jumped in one swift movement backwards over his hands so they were now in front of him as apposed to behind him. John twisted his hands and began to fiddle with his belt buckle.

"Uhh John this isn't really the time or place for…" she stopped in her tracks when he withdrew a small knife from the metal joining his belt.

"Ahh." She said with realisation.

"So you pissed him off to get him mad at you, so he would get close enough for you to head-butt him."

"Pretty much yeah." He said as he cut through the tape. When she was free she gripped her wrists in pain, and then shook it off.

"Do me." He said gesturing with his hands to the knife.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What if I like it when you're tied up?" she said provocatively.

"Ooo kinky!" he said smirking. She smiled as she moved closer to kiss him. Their tone was serious now; he kissed her hungrily, continuously deepening the kiss and she returned the desperation. Their lips barely parting as he raised his arms up over her head and brought them down to pull her body closer to him.

After several long moments, they finally broke the kiss, though hardly any distance was made between their lips.

Elizabeth frowned as she saw the blood on his cheek and touched it gently. John's eyes never left her lips and he once again captured them in his. He kissed her tenderly and simultaneously shook his head, all the time their lips never parted, vowing to never allow her to be in danger again. They broke the kiss, smiled, and then looked over to the unconscious man sprawled on the floor.

"He's out cold. Nice!" she said impressed.

He gave her one of his trademark grins and pretended to toss his non-existent long hair at her complement. She giggled more than she had all day.

"C'mon we need to get outta here before it wakes up." His reference to Graham as 'it' forced more giggles on Elizabeth. Taking her hand, the two of them attempted to find a route back to the control room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review (don't be nasty!) I love to hear from you!


	13. Discovering something unseen

A/N:

Not much ship in this chapter, but hey, you gotta have a break sometime! Update tomorrow if possible!

Enjoy

xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well how do you expect us to find them if we have no idea of were they are!" Rodney asked now agitated.

"I don't care McKay, My god you're supposed to be the scientist here right? Just get a lock on their heat signals will ya?

Major Lorne spat as he exited the control room with a team to do their fifth sweep of the city.

"You don't think I've tried that already!" he shouted after him.

"Ok look, we've searched every possible area of the city and come up with nothing, so we have to consider the possibility that they might not _be_ in the city." Ronon said, stating his theory with authority.

"Well there's no way that could possibly be a possibility because there was no gate activity after the alert was initiated and all jumpers are accounted for so unless they decided to swim to freedom-"he gestured to the window over looking the ocean,

"-then they're still here!" he insisted with a certain look in his eyes.

Ronon simply looked at Rodney, and that was all it took for the angry look to be wiped from his face and to make him sit down quietly.

Teyla breathed.

"Ok, let's assume they are still in the city. Why can't we get a lock on their signals?"

"Maybe… they're out of range." Ronon suggested.

"Or maybe-"Rodney stopped to think.

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"Maybe their somewhere in the city, that we don't know exists.

"What? That's impossible!" Ronon said confidently. Even though he'd been living in Atlantis for a considerably less amount of time, he was sure that he knew the city inside-out.

Teyla interrupted the brewing argument.

"Dr. McKay we've been in Atlantis for nearly three years now. There's no way that…" she stopped as the recognition hit her.

Rodney nodded his head as he realised she was on the same trail-of-thought as he was.

"When we arrived, before either of you came-"he gestured to both Teyla and Ronon who looked at each other because of his attempt to alienate them so he would seem more superior,"- we did a search of the whole city. Before everything started to go haywire, we had discovered several rooms that were uninhabitable because they had no breathable atmosphere." Ronon tagged on to where he was going with his explanation.

"Hold on, let me get this straight. So you're saying that if someone found a way of getting oxygen into those rooms, they would be…"

"Inhabitable." Rodney finished. The recognition glistened in Ronon's eyes as the three of them crowded around the computer for confirmation that what they were thinking wasn't true.

The map of the city did indeed show those rooms, but they were, as dreaded, excluded from the search.

"Damn it! Why didn't I think of that before?" Rodney said now angry with himself.

"There was no way-hold on; if you couldn't get any oxygen into the rooms before, how did someone manage to successfully do it?"

"I don't know." Rodney said honestly clueless for the first time in a long while.

"When we tried the first time, we realised there were high levels of an unknown gas in the isolated atmosphere. It could even penetrate our oxygen masks." Rodney explained.

"Are you serious?" Ronon asked.

"Does it look as if I'm joking?" He turned to face the tall, muscular man towering over him. Again Rodney was asked in not so many words to sit down. Teyla hid her smile at the man that could strike fear into anyone if needed.

"Wait." Rodney said, sitting down to one of the main computers.

He brought up a data log of the personnel of Atlantis.

Major Lorne returned with his team to report back.

"We got nothing again Dr. McKay." He strode over to the scientist who was hunched over his computer, staring intently at the dancing lights on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Lorne asked, intrigued.

"I'm running a search on the expertise of our personnel."

Confused, Major Lorne stared at the screen.

When it bleeped success, the four of them all face the screen to read the results.

"That's what I thought." Rodney said satisfied.

"What?" Major Lorne asked, felling slightly inferior to McKay.

"Graham Hings specialises in maintaining the oxygen levels in the city. He prepared the thanks for the protective radioactive suits; even the jumpers!" he said, too excited then he should have been when he realised the probability that he may have taken John and Elizabeth in a jumper somewhere.

"We did another count of the jumper bay for good measure, all accounted for." Lorne reported.

"He must have found a way to make the rooms a safe environment to…" he stopped as they all took in a breath, praying that they would still find John and Elizabeth alive.

"All right, so that means that we should search these rooms then." Ronon said, indicating the darkened sections of the virtual map.

All three looked to Lorne.

"Lets get moving." He said, all feeling like they were finally doing something to help.

Turning to exit the control room, all four froze; fear striking them at the sight that blocked their exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please please please Review! Wanna know if you're still lovin' where this is headed.


	14. You're already wet, I wanna go swimming

A/N:

The end of this fic draws near! And sorry but it's a cliff hanger ending for this chapter!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, they still had no idea where they were, and John decided to take a route that was slightly obscure to the obvious route they should have taken.

"John do you know where you're going?" she asked in a worried but not urgent tone.

"Relax baby I got it covered." He said in a very laid-back manner that worried Elizabeth further. Still holding her hand, he pulled her down to a flight of stairs which exited into a room they were both sure they had_ never_ seen before. After taking in the surroundings, John turned to Elizabeth, an excited teenager look in his eyes.

"We have a pool?" Thought he delivered this as a question, it was more of an excited way of stating the obvious.

"Apparently." She answered his question.

They looked to the other side where they saw what they had been looking for, but were now not in a good position to get to it. The stairwell defiantly lead to the control room, this was sure for two reasons; the ancient words for 'control' and 'gate' where inscribed in the wall and the stairs were of the same design that the ones leading to the control room had.

Elizabeth looked to the sides of the water or 'pool' as John thought it was and saw that there was no pathway to get to the other side.

"John there's…" she began, but John was already in the water.

"I realised that." He said answering the end of what would have been her sentence.

"John!" she mock-warned him as if he were the age he was acting.

"Come on in the water great!" he said swimming backwards. She gave into him and climbed into the freezing cold water that could have come from Antarctica.

"John it's freezing!" she squealed.

"You're over-reacting." He said casually.

"No I'm really not John." She said almost shivering but still with some humour.

"Well," he swam towards her.

"I'll just have to keep you warm." He said with a daring smile. She smiled back and began to kiss him. John laughed against her lips at what he was about to do. He gently gripped her shoulders and pulled her down under the water with him. She yelped, and then smiled as she was submerged in the freezing cold water. She kissed him again and they started to swim across the water together, still kissing. When they surfaced they both gasped for air. John lifted her high above him so she was looking down on him with a playful smile. She kissed him as he lifted her onto the side and laid her down on the concrete. Lying on top of her, he stroked several strands of wet hair from her face as they were sticking to her moist skin. When she ran her hands through his short spiky hair, water sprayed out in all different directions. Both her hands now behind his head, Elizabeth drew him even closer to her John moaning with gratification as her lips touched his again. Their lips parted and John lightly rubbed his nose against hers contently, a deep chuckle could be heard inside of him.

It amazed them that however bad things got; and that no matter where they were the two of them were still able to have fun together. Realising how carried away they were getting, John regretfully pulled away and removed his body from where he'd been pinning Elizabeth to the floor. Elizabeth pouted.

"We gotta go baby, he might still be on our sixes."

She nodded and held out a hand to John who pulled her to her feet. As she stood up she accidentally-on-purpose fell into his arms almost pushing him back into the 'pool' as she had intended, but didn't quiet succeed in doing so.

"Oops!" she said innocently.

"Nice try!" he said jokingly smiling at her attempt.

"Do we really _have_ to keep moving? I like it here, were _alone_ here." She whined in an almost tempting kind of way. John drew in a shaky breath as she moved in to kiss him.

"You drive me crazy woman!" he said before quickly kissing her.

"But we have to go. They'll be worried about us." He said regretfully, almost dragging Elizabeth with him up the stairs that they hoped lead to the control room.

They opened a door and the sight that met their eyes was less than pleasant.

"Hey!" Graham greeted them, "miss me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun dun dun!

Sorry! Review and I'll update lol mwahaha won't be for a couple of days though

xxx


	15. Negotiating sucks

A/N:

Another cliffhanger for you hahaha! Hope you likey!

Thanks to McDork for the review, hope this answers your query!

Enjoy!

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Graham" John said through gritted teeth.

He laughed his unstable laugh and then narrowed his eyes, waving his gun in one hand and a grenade in the other as he spoke.

"You think you're _so_ smart don't you John." John was taken aback by the use of his real named, having been referred to as 'pretty boy' all day by him. This recognition forced John to further consider his surroundings.

The personnel in the room had their side arms drawn, but Graham had most probably threatened to release the deadly weapon in his hand if any one of them had moved. All, except maybe a few scientists, were trained to know that in a hostage or terrorist situation, rather then trying to disarm the threat, they should comply with their wishes when it came to weapons of potential mass-destruction.

Not being able to risk regulations, many of the Atlantis's' staff's guns were aimed at Graham, with hateful looks everywhere John turned.

"Running away from me like that, YOU THINK I LET YOU DO THAT! This was my plan all along." Graham said, his temper changing from clam to aggressive countless times within the short time it took to say what he did.

"What, to blow us all to hell?" John said sarcastically, immediately regretting it. Even with the ratio of him and the rest of the personnel in the control room, dumb comments weren't a good idea.

"No." he said plainly.

"What was you're plan?" John asked calmly, deciding to begin negotiating with him to gain control of the situation.

He sniggered.

"To get you into a completely helpless position. To make you feel…impudent." He said in attempt to wind John up, though he knew he could never do that.

"Well, you succeeded. So if you just wanna put the pin back in that very nice grenade you got there, which you hopefully still have and-"

"SHUT UP!" Graham yelled now frustrated.

John backed away a little and glanced at Elizabeth who effectively took his place in their negotiation attempt.

"Graham, listen to me." Graham flicked an eye at her, though not removing his vision from John, a hateful look that looked as if it had become permanent.

"What do you expect to get out of this? Because to be honest, it doesn't look like you've though this through-"

"YOU SHUT UP BITCH!" he yelled, losing his temper again, but this was not an accidental trigger by Elizabeth. John smiled at her knowingly.

This was a classic negotiation technique.

Playing on the assumption that the hostage taker had not spent months planning his crime often set them off, forcing them to realize that what they had taken so long to plan was ridiculous, ultimately to make them surrender; if it worked that is.

"Look, I understand you're mad at me. But that's ok, it's almost expected. But don't you think this is a kind of irrational way to deal with you're anger towards me?" Elizabeth said calmly, her negotiation skills really kicking in now.

Graham seemed to not know what his next move was going to be, like he was actually contemplating her point.

Elizabeth thought it a little early in the process that followed procedure, but she still asked her question.

"Why don't you give me the grenade?" she asked not so obviously as a question. John's hand twitched. Though she was full trained and qualified to handle a situation such as this, he still didn't want Elizabeth to be in any more danger than they already were, he couldn't let that happen again. If her hand so much as flinched, the trigger could unhinge and she would be in the direct blast of the explosion. Though this was sincerely unlikely, he wouldn't let her take the risk, not now.

Graham looked shocked in thought, and began to reach his hand holding the grenade towards her outstretched hand.

Instead of the grenade being placed into Elizabeth's hand, Graham quickly switched the grenade from his right hand to his left, grabbing Elizabeth's wrist, pulling her against him as a human shield.

_Shit _John cursed himself fiercely. How could he let him do that to them again.

Graham laughed in a melodic tone.

"I got you're girl again pretty boy! Whatcha gonna do now huh?"

He said in a condescending tone this time.

"I was thinking about shooting you." He said stepping forward, pressing his gun angrily to his forehead.

"Ah ah pretty boy." Graham patronized, wagging his finger at him, still keeping a firm grip on the cold metal of his gun.

John's jaw clenched as he looked into Elizabeth's eyes, he focused back onto Graham and dug the rim of the gun into his forehead further, squeezing his finger round the trigger tighter.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Major Lorne said his name like an order.

"What _major_?" John replied, reminding him of his rank and status.

"Sir, if you shoot him, you'll kill us all." He rationalized, making John release his finger from its very ready position on the trigger of his gun.

"That's right, listen to the good Major." This set John off again, he returned to his threatening position of aiming his weapon towards Graham's head.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, aiming his own gun, which now resided in his right hand to Elizabeth's temple, creating a shiver up her spine.

Fighting the kick he received over and over in his stomach as soon as a gun was pointed to Elizabeth, he managed to respond to what Graham had said.

"Well, I know you wouldn't, but I'm not you am I." He said, repeating their earlier, reluctant conversation when Elizabeth was in the horribly similar position, as was he.

Graham sniggered.

"This brings back memories John, so why let the moment die? I'll give you some choices." John gritted his teeth.

Graham paused, but not in thought.

"A: I drop this pretty little thing in my hand and we all die."

He paused again.

"B," he said slowly, a smile finding his lips, "I shoot the lovely Elizabeth here, and we all survive."

John's heart sank as the realization hit him. He would have to chose between and dozen, probably more personnel, including himself and Elizabeth, or the woman he loved being killed by a man he despised more than anything he ever had.

He looked to Elizabeth, the sorrow in his eyes reflecting in hers, he knew what he had to do, and so did she. His eyes seemed to speak to her the words 'I love you' when he gave her a stern, but some how loving look.

"What's it gonna be pretty boy? A or B?" Graham pressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MWAHAHHAHAHA! HA! HAHA! Uherm yeah.

Review and maybe I'll update, but I don't think I will.

Lol just kidding hope to get you an update ASAP.


	16. A look can speak a thousand words

A/N:

Here's chapter 16! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on a CSI fic, and plus I have a life so… yeah.

Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

xxx

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John closed his lips tight, gun still in his hand; he was being forced to make the hardest decision of his life.

He opened his eyes and focused on Elizabeth.

_I have to get you out of this alive_ he thought to himself.

He knew it wasn't impossible, but risks would be taken and sacrifices would be made. He knew this, but nevertheless shot a glance at Ronon.

He gave John an understanding nod of his head.

"Clocks ticking pretty boy." Graham spat, pushing the gun harshly against Elizabeth's temple, so much so that she yelled out in pain, struggling to be from his grasp.

John looked at Elizabeth, the same way he looked at her before he had shot Kolya; as if saying 'you know I have to do this.'

She nodded.

Stepping forward, Ronon elbowed Graham in the face with one swift blow knocking him clean out. His reaction to this however, was to fire the gun.

Elizabeth opened her mouth in shock as she fell to the floor.

"'Lizabeth!" John blurted out, catching her in his arms. She had been shot, not in the head, but in her chest, due to Graham falling backwards to the ground. John placed his hand on her chest and applied pressure to the wound, whispering into Elizabeth hair breathless, comforting words as she struggled through the blinding pain.

In all the commotion, Rodney had been quick on his feet and managed to grab the armed grenade as Graham fell, gripping it for all he was worth, and shouted,

"Does anybody know where the pin is for this?" Lorne looked deep in thought, obviously trying to remember something crucial to what Rodney had just said. He bent down to Graham who was now partially conscious, and attempted to open his mouth. His tongue already flopped to the back of his throat from his fall; Lorne fished around for the pin. Seeing it, he reached forward to grab hold of it. In a split second, the small piece of metal had been sucked from his fingers.

Graham had swallowed it.

"You Bastard!" he screamed at him, shaking him violently in his anger.

Graham pulled an innocent face.

"Whoopsy!" he said and began to laugh as he was dragged to a holding cell.

Rodney was beginning to look very nervous now.

"Hello! Still holding a live grenade here!" he yelled. The personnel focused on him.

"Throw it." Lorne stated as plainly as if he were ordering a cup of coffee.

"What?" Rodney dismissed his idea as if it was crazy.

"Throw it off the balcony!" he ordered.

"Are you kidding? It'd destroy anything within 10 meters of it!" Rodney said, reciting his knowledge of military weapons.

"Not if you throw it off the west-side of the city." Lorne retorted. Rodney nodded, understanding. There was nothing but ocean on that side of the city, and by the time the grenade had triggered, it would be near enough to the water not to cause any critical damage to the city itself. Rodney scurried off to dispose of the grenade, passing John and Elizabeth on his way out, giving a sympathetic nod to Elizabeth, who returned his gesture with a strained smile.

Somehow it felt like he was saying goodbye to Elizabeth, for the last time.

John stroked the hair from her face, bowing his head, kissing the warm skin he had revealed in doing so.

"You're gonna be ok sweetie, I know it." He reassured her.

Elizabeth looked up and into his eyes. She looked sad, and shook her head regretfully, shaking because she was trying desperately to keep the pain inside of her so as not to alarm anybody to the seriousness of her condition. Denying what he had just seen her do, he yelled, "Where the hell is Carson!" She placed a hand on his face, forcing him to look at her. He looked down to her.

"I'm sorry." She said honestly.

"Please just hang on." He said in a defeated tone.

She paused.

"I can't." She stuttered.

He shook his head, fighting back countless tears.

"I…-" she began, but never finished her sentence. Her eyes were fixed on an insignificant point, this, John knew, meant that she was dead.

John bent down and kissed her still warm lips, tasting the salty sweat created from struggling to survive.

He sniffed.

"I love you too." He said huskily, stroking her as if she were an injured puppy, the look of pain on his face was indescribable by any of the people who witnessed it.

Teyla felt a tear escape her eye and tickle the side of her nose, though she would not laugh at the sensation, she barely even felt it. Seeing this, Ronon pulled her into his arms as she cried. The man looked to the lifeless body of his leader, then back to the woman in his arms sorrowfully.

John cradled Elizabeth in his own arms holding her close to him, rocking her back and forth. He shut his eyes tightly, a tear fell from his eye and splashed onto the material of her shirt, that until now, he had enjoyed feeling; but now, he knew it was the only thing keeping her body warm, besides his embrace.

He reflected on the past 24 hours he'd spent with her; the good moments, the not so good moments, but most of all, the first kiss they'd shared. John bit his lip for the second time that day. He could taste her still. This conjured more tears than John had thought he'd ever be able to shed. Today was the first time John Sheppard had cried in twelve years. Since his mother died, John hadn't even a little. But for both the times John had cried today, the reason had been Elizabeth. He never thought he'd love a woman this much since he'd met her. And now she was dead, the one thing that John had loved the most in his life was dead. He didn't know how he'd survive without her in his life. He didn't even want to think about what he might do.

It had been a good couple of minutes before anybody said anything. Rodney came charging in triumphantly.

"I did it! I got rid of the…" he stopped as he saw the two leaders on the floor still. He knew something was wrong, and when John didn't look up to catch Rodney's worried stare, he knew Elizabeth hadn't made it. He managed to feel around for a chair and sat down in a confused daze. John buried his face in her shoulder further, holding her body even closer to his.

"_I don't think you're a sissy. I admire a man who can cry." _

"_You do?"_

"Yeah, well, in proportion of course, if you were a blubbering baby all the time you'd have to go."

John laughed slightly at the memory.

"Sorry Liz, can't help it." He said to her, knowing she would never respond.

She had been dead for really only a minute or so, but to John, he already felt the cold emptiness of not having her smile at him just one more time.

Just then he heard a gasp. It took a moment to register where it had come from. John looked shocked as he lowered Elizabeth into his lap. She was alive! The colour had not yet regained in her cheeks, but she was breathing, her eyes searching to find something she recognised.

They finally settled on John's face, which was riddled with disbelief. She smiled faintly.

"Gottcha." She whispered barely audible.

John let out a relieved laugh, dropping his head as he did so, and he raised it again to meet her eyes.

He kissed her so grateful to feel her kiss him back. He had her back, he could tell by feeling the life she possessed in her kiss. Brushing her hair from her face, touching her soft skin, John could feel she was truly alive because of the feeling at his fingertips, but more importantly his lips: warmth.

As though they depended on each other, the two of them didn't dare break the contact between them.

Their lips parted, but Elizabeth moved her hands to hold his face the prickly texture of his slight stubble assuring her that she was alive, but John would most probably take some convincing.

"I'm not dreaming?" he asked her breathlessly.

She shook her head and he exhaled a breath he'd seemed to be holding since she'd awoken, pulling her up into a relieved hug. She gripped his shirt, collecting up the material in her hand. Elizabeth felt like she would fall if she let him go. They both did.

John closed his eyes, but opened them abruptly when he felt something wet soak the skin on his…shoulder!

He pulled back, still hold her partly.

"Oh my God Liz you're still bleeding." He said obviously scared.

"Honey, honey listen to me ok." He looked so lost, she placed her hands on either side of his head so he'd focus his attention on the words she was about to speak.

"I'm not gonna die, ok. I passed out from blood loss. I've seen this before all they have to do is stop the bleeding and I should be fine all right? John are you listening to me?" Elizabeth was remaining surprisingly calm, seeing as she was the one who was injured.

He still looked clueless.

"John?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah ok, but-" He replied, obviously not convinced.

"I can't loose you." He repeated his earlier words.

"You won't." she replied simply.

He nodded as Carson arrived with a medical team.

They cautiously lifted Elizabeth onto a stretcher, John took her hand in his and kissed the back of it gently.

"I love you." John said like he'd been saying it to her for years.

"I love you too John." She replied a weak smile falling on her lips.

He followed the team to the infirmary where they began to get to work on stopping the bleeding in Elizabeth's shoulder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I MISS REVIEWS! Lol thanks so much to those who already have. Haven't updated in a while so I'm in review withdrawal, not that I get them all the time or anything. But when I do I love to read em, I'm rambling how about I just say 'Please R&R' from now on?


	17. Rule 7 of Fight Club & Victory is sweet

A/N:

Hi! Sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy.

Here's some juicy action for you. Testosterone levels are through the roof in this chapter. BE WARNED!

Apologise for any spelling mistakes or words that don't fit into the sentences, ex. Descent/Decent with two different meanings but spelt similarly. My spell check's not as good on this PC so sorry for any errors, you'll get the gist of what I'm trying to say!

Thanks to Violent Darling for the help! I appreciate it!

Enjoy!

Xx

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walked calmly to the holding cell Graham was put in.

He'd been thoroughly searched; they weren't taking any risks.

He didn't make eye contact with Graham, but whispered something to the security man watching him and left. Graham was taken from his cell and thrown into the training room. He picked himself up and stood awaiting an explanation. When he didn't receive one he shrugged his shoulders and sat on the plush seat in the corner of the room.

The door whooshed open, revealing John standing tall, arms folded across his chest, looking incredibly serious.

John told the guard to leave. He did so but stood outside as to not disobey his responsibilities.

The door closed and John didn't say anything. He stood for a moment, silence engulfing the room. He stepped to a cupboard, waved his hand in front of it. It slid opened and John picked up two sticks. Closing the door up, he chucked a stick to Graham without checking to see it he was ready to catch it. He did, and stood stiff, thoroughly confused.

John swung the stick in his hand and contemplated on how he would approach the fight.

"So, what, we're just gonna duke it out? See who's worthy of Elizabeth." Graham asked.

"This isn't about Elizabeth. And don't you dare make it. This is about you and me."

"Pretty boy," he patronised, almost warned, "This isn't very logical, I thought you were a decent man. Girlfriend snatching aside." He teased.

"Normally, I'm a nice guy. But today," he paused, tilting his head in sarcastic gesture, "you've pissed me off." He said, striking him with the stick he'd been swinging so impatiently in his hand. He blocked it with his own stick forcing it off him and obtained a guard position.

With several swings of John's stick, Graham was lying face down on the ground struggling.

"So much for a fight, I SO own you." John mocked. Graham reached up and grabbed hold of John's arms, pushing him over his head. He rolled forward over Graham, ending up on one knee, his stance ready for the next strike, which he defended.

John's skills were put to the test, a lot of the time he was required to remember more attack strikes, rather than defence. Graham was surprisingly good, seeing as he had had limited training.

When John had Graham down on the ground again, he decided to piss him off further, what was the worst that could happen? He was coughing, breathing hard, obviously winded.

"Rule 7 of Fight Club: Fights will go on as long as they have to." He said through gritted teeth, pressing the stick he held to his neck harder against his windpipe.

Graham grunted an animalistic sound and shoved John off him. Pinning him to the floor, Graham hit him, not with his stick, with his fist.

Shaking his head, recovering after receiving repeated blows, John licked his blooded lip, wiping the blood with the back of his hand glancing at it.

"Let me ask you something Graham. Does it make you feel more like a man to hit a woman or another man? If you are one that is" he asked breathlessly.

He bent down to John's ear.

"Well I definitely felt somethingwhen I hit Elizabeth." He hissed.

John's jaw clenched. Hearing him talk like that was the last straw. His anger took over and despite Graham laughing uncontrollably throughout being beaten, John hit him harder than he thought he could. This wasn't the adrenaline. It was love.

Graham had stopped laughing and was groaning in pain.

John stood up.

"That was for Elizabeth." He breathed.

Turning to walk away, he paused and looked back.

"And this one's from me." John rammed his heel between Graham's legs. He yelled out, clutching the source of his pain.

"Feel like a man now." John laughed at how pathetic he looked and strode proudly out of the door. Victory was sweet.


	18. We did it all, Everything, On our own

A/N:

I'M FINISHED! Almost, thinking about doing another epilogue chapter.

Hope you enjoyed reading this fic! Thanks for all the reviews! Had a good time writing this, I think it's my longest ever fic!

I used a song that I think sums up this story at the end of it (which I don't own by the way.)

XXXXSHWEIR 4EVA!XXXX

Enjoy!

Xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John returned to the infirmary where he was relieved to see Elizabeth _still_ fighting for her life.

He felt some guilt for not being there for the beginning, but what he'd been doing in the meantime was more important to both of them for what Graham had done to them.

John swallowed hard, watching this procedure take place was very emotionally demanding. The fact that she could slip away from him due to massive blood loss at any moment was becoming too much for him to handle. He continuously paced the spectation room overlooking her lifeless form.

Carson wore a look of satisfaction mingled with relief, which by now John knew meant she may not completely be out the woods.

He smiled to his co-worker before leaving the sterile environment.

John almost ran to the doorway where he met with the doctor.

"How is she?" was the only thing that would escape his lips.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding." He stated. John breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, it was touch and go for a minute there, we nearly lost her."

"Again you mean." John said, looking to Elizabeth.

"Aye, she should make a full recovery, a-"

"Should!" John said demandingly, stepping forward so he was face to face with Carson.

"As long as she gets some bed rest, she'll be fine. You can relax, she pulled through." He said passively, placing a comforting hand on John's shoulder. He looked to Elizabeth again, this time not taking his eyes off her as he spoke.

"She's a fighter." He smiled.

"Aye, she's a tough lass. You knew that already." Carson said, departing to move Elizabeth to their recovery area.

John folded his arms across his chest, staring intently to see how carefully they handled Elizabeth's unconscious body.

A few hours later, John sat at Elizabeth's bedside, holding her hand.

He thought about the day they'd spent with each other; this time not in flashes and panic waves as Elizabeth lay dead in his arms, but in a positive way. He looked forward to spending many more days in the future with Elizabeth, hopefully none _too_ similar to the one they had experienced that day.

The Infirmary was quiet, aside from a few beeps, and blips from various monitors and equipment. Despite the dead-like quiet of the room, John didn't hear Carson approach him, nonetheless showing no signs of shock.

"Her blood pressure and heart-rate have stabilised. Now all she needs is rest. And unfortunately that means no visitors, Colonel." He said sheepishly.

"Can't I just stay here, she doesn't even know I'm here now. What difference does it make?" John argued, not in a patronising tone, but in a whiny way.

"Not a great deal, but it's our policy." Carson said bravely, his thick Scottish accent very much present in the words he spoke.

"What are you an insurance company? Make an exception!" He pleaded. Carson sighed.

"Fine, but make sure she does rest, ok?" He didn't wait for an answer, leaving her in John's very capable hands.

John felt the loose grip on his hand tighten slightly. He looked at their hands, then up to Elizabeth, her eyes where open and searching the room now.

"John?" she whispered, licking her dry lips.

"I'm here sweetie." John said, smiling as her wondering eyes found his face. She smiled back.

"I-I heard voices." She said with a confused frown, her voice breaking as her throat was dry. John reached for a cup of water by her bedside and slid a hand around her head, helping her drink the water as he tipped the plastic cup at an angle, allowing her to take grateful sips of the water.

"That's probably because you've been diagnosed with schizophrenia." John said seriously.

An alarmed expression struck Elizabeth and she gulped down the water in her mouth to speak.

"What!" John laughed a little.

"Relax I was kidding," He said, turning to set the cup back down on the surface, "Carson just left."

He sat down on the bed beside her, his back resting against the pillows.

Elizabeth playfully punched his side, as his arm was now around her body, and it was the only available area to hit, that wouldn't render him unable to have children.

They exclaimed the word 'Ow!' at the same time, John mocking pain, but Elizabeth actually feeling the force of her own punch in her shoulder. The effort it took to reach over and hit John pulled on her wound. They both laughed at their stupidity and sat for moments on end in the comfortable silence they enjoyed so much.

Elizabeth looked at John's hand. Seeing the bruised skin on his knuckles, she reacted.

"Where did you get that?" she asked with urgency.

He looked at his hand shamefully.

"Uh…I kinda had a show-down with Graham." He said avoiding her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she said, her voice raspy.

He reached for the cup again with his bruised hand, but was stopped by Elizabeth very cautiously taking hold of it, examining it, waiting for an explanation.

"I started it, and nobody wanted to or would be _able_ to stop me. You know how I get when I'm angry."

"What did you fight about?" she asked, genuinely not knowing the cause of his violent act.

"Well, at first it was just because I was pissed at him, but then it was kinda about you." he touched her cheek lightly with his knuckles.

"God you're such a child!"

John scoffed.

"Maybe you're just a big kid too! Ever consider that?" he joked. She laughed and nestled closer to his body.

"Maybe." She smiled contently.

He dropped a kiss in her hair and rubbed the soft material of her hospital gown.

And much as it killed Elizabeth to do it, she still told John he should get some sleep.

"Sweetheart, I don't think I'll be _able_ to sleep from now on without you sleeping next to me." He said, gently tapping her on the tip of her nose with his index finger.

She looked up into his deep hazel eyes, a questioning frown.

"Doc said I could stay here." He drew in a quick breath, the way he did when he was embarrassed or hiding something.

"But it's true." He stated.

They were silent for a moment.

"Scoot over." John said nudging her with his body.

"No." she pouted and folded her arms in a sulky way.

"You know I'll make you." he reminded her how persistent he was.

She didn't reply.

"Fine." John got to his feet and lay down on the floor next to her bed. He sighed, but thought he'd make it sound more like a huff.

After no more or less than 5 seconds, Elizabeth gave up, missing the warmth of his body next to hers.

"Get up here." She said as if she missed off the words 'silly boy'.

She had shuffled across the bed by the time John had got up.

He lay down next to her, moving his arms around Elizabeth to cradle her slim form.

Elizabeth placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat pulsate under her fingertips.

"Hell of a day huh." John whispered. Elizabeth scoffed slightly.

"Yeah." She replied.

"But we got through it." He moved his hand from her hip to her hand, his fingers finding hers linking together; he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, then rested it on his chest again, stroking her soft skin with his thumb.

The room fell silent.

"What d'you think the others will say about us being together?" Elizabeth asked.

"Liz."

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You worry too much." He answered.

"I know," she shifted her body closer to his, "but you love me for it."

She took a deep breath.

"We've got a lot to deal with the next couple of days." She reminded him.

"It'll be a breeze." John said barely audibly.

John took a breath.

"If I lay here," he began to sing. Elizabeth laughed a little, it was her favorite song. The Daedalus had thought it necessary to bring along some of the latest songs and albums from earth, along with recent movies and magazines, for the personnel of Atlantis to catch up on.

"If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" he sang softly into her hair. She drifted off to sleep, with the knowledge that when she woke up, no matter how crazy things would get over the next few weeks, she would have John there to support her. She could indeed lie with him and simply forget the world around them.

She'd found the one thing she'd been searching for for years, and now she had it, there was no way she was letting it go: Love.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world? 

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see 

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got kinda tired with writing this, so sorry if it's not as good as it potentially should have been! But did you likey? Hope so, might do a follow-up balcony scene, sound good? Let me know! R & R!

Disclaimer for Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (not me)


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer:

Don't own any songs featured in this fic!!

A/N:

Sorry it took sooooo long to upload this epilogue, hope you still enjoy it!! Might wanna re-read the story first…'no'…'can't be assed'…that's fine, just might understand it more?? Possibly?? Oh well just Read and Review Please!!! Thanks! Xx

Epilogue: Barney Knows How & Polls Rule

He saw her standing alone out on the balcony, the wind sweeping her curls from her face.

John approached Elizabeth from behind, slid his arms around her slim waist, placing a light, tender kiss on her collarbone, making her close her eyes appreciating the sensation.

She moved her hands to his, the contact of skin forcing Elizabeth to grip in between his fingers.

"It's more beautiful out here than usual." She sighed.

John gave a deep laugh that Elizabeth could feel vibrating against her back as his body was pressed so closely against hers.

"Might have something to do with the fact that there's a beautiful woman standing out here."

"John, don't flatter yourself." She giggled as John slid his hands upward; digging his fingers into her ribs gently at the comment, knowing that was where she was ticklish.

"But thank you, that's sweet." John nestled underneath her shoulder-length curls, nudging her hair away from her face slightly with his nose, revealing the sensitive skin just by her ear available to him, and it looked very appealing. He kissed the area he'd made accessible for himself and whispered in her ear the words "Anytime", his lips so close they brushed her ear lightly. A shiver shot through her. She turned to face him, still partly in his arms. John shuffled a little closer to her, resting his forehead against hers. He shook his head, his skin rolling backwards and forwards over hers.

"I can't believe I almost lost you." he whispered, licking his lips.

"One minute," he took a shaky breath, "You were so, full of life and…" his voice broke when he spoke. "Then you were just…gone." He said, his eyes locked with hers. She placed both her hands on his chest.

"But I'm not John, I'm right here with you." she reassured him, kissing him tenderly, but quickly. She swallowed, frowning, trying not to cry. It broke her heart to see him so upset by the thought of losing her.

"And I'm not gonna leave you ever again." She was so close to him, every time she moved her lips to speak, they touched his.

He planted a short kiss on her lips, frowning, still not convinced. He kissed her again, this time lingering on her lips longer for than before.

They parted after a very intense kiss, and looked into each other's eyes only for a second, their lips still so close anybody would have thought they were still kissing.

"C'mere." John said sliding an arm across her shoulders, griping her left shoulder and rubbing the rounded shape of it.

She moved her hands round his upper body from where they were rested on his chest to his back, cradling his torso. John's other arm found her lower back where he began to trace patterns just to the right of her spine with his fingertips.

"Have I told you just how much I love you?" John asked, his voice muffled as his face was buried in her shoulder.

She laughed.

"Uh, yeah I think you did once or twice." She said, trying to count the times he'd said those three words to her in the past week.

"But you don't need to keep reminding me, I know you do."

"Yeah but how do you _know_ I do if I don't tell you?" he playfully argued like a child.

"Because I love you, so you love me." She replied.

"And don't tell me, 'we're a hap-py fam-il-y." he said in a rhythmic tone obviously stating that she was just as big a child as he was a times.

Playing into this new 'Barney the Dinosaur' style expression of their love for one another, John continued with the song.

"With a great big hug." He continued, squeezing her tighter. She smiled and returned the gesture.

"And a kiss… from me to you." he said pulling back, raising a hand to touch her face, weaving his fingers into her hair and kissing her passionately. Elizabeth deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his hair next to his left ear, in a similar way to when Phebus possessed her.

Their lips parted and John smiled, looking into her eyes, scanning her face.

"Won't you say you love me too?" he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Smiling at how cute he was being, Elizabeth gave John what he wanted with no protest whatsoever.

"I love you, John Sheppard." She said honestly.

She kissed him softly, moving both hands to either side of his head.

"You know about Tuesday?" He said more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah." She said avoiding his gaze. She could feel him watching her, and he placed a hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him.

She knew he was referring to the day they would arrive on earth next week to discuss whether they should still be able to be a couple and run Atlantis. She knew he intended to argue the point that they would not be on missions together out in the field, and that she technically wasn't military.

Elizabeth heard a gentle tap coming from somewhere, which coincidentally prompted John to speak.

"Cm'on let's go inside." He said, taking her hand in his, leading her to the doorway.

She was greeted by a sea of streamers and people yelling 'Surprise!'

Her expression was shocked, but nonetheless surprised. She turned to John who had a knowing smile plastered across his face.

"What's all this about?" she asked him.

He drew in a quick breath.

"It's a going-away party." He explained with a smirk.

"I-I don't understand, why?" she asked, still confused.

"Well, I thought you might need a little convincing that I really had the situation under control so…we took a poll." Rodney handed her a piece of paper stating that 100 of the personnel of Atlantis had voted for the two of them to stay together as a couple.

"All of you?" she exclaimed with amazement, addressing the whole room.

A series of nods and positive sounding murmurs answered her question.

A song came over the intercom of the city; a classic song, that happened to be her _all time_ favourite song, Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight'.

John stepped in front of her view of the crowd of people and offered a hand out to her.

"Dance with me?" he asked. She didn't expect a typical 'would you do me the honour?' or 'would you care for this dance?', that wasn't John's style. He was a flyboy in love, and that wouldn't change, neither would the woman he was in love with. She knew this was it, the man she would spend the rest of her days with; and she couldn't wait.

She took his offered hand and he pulled her towards him, placing her hand on his chest, moving his hand around her fingers. He rested the side of his head against hers, swaying her to the music. The dark room was suddenly illuminated around them, Elizabeth smiled and looked at John. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips; he must have used his gene to create the light effects surrounding them. She laid her head on his chest, his slow breathing soothing her.

The song was half way over, but the night certainly wasn't, that she was sure of.

_We go to a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady_

He squeezed her hand, obviously indicating the lyrics were about her._  
_

_That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

The sound of the guitar sent a tingle to the back of her neck.

He danced with her, his eyes closed, and everybody simply watched happily.

John could have sworn he'd heard a sniff from Rodney's direction.

The song came to an end, and John unexpectedly dipped her, moving forward and he leaned her back, supporting her upper body weight with his arm that was snaked round her lower back. She gave a sweet laugh that only John heard. Their foreheads were touching as he pulled her back up, staring deep into her eyes with a smile. Everybody applauded and they both agreed with a glance to give the crowd want they wanted. They kissed and a cheer sounded from the back of the sea of silhouettes, the occasional face became recognisable due to the limited lighting, as it was night-time on Atlantis. She draped her arms loosely around his neck as another song blasted over the control room. This time 'Dare you to move' by Switchfoot. Everybody had paired off and were slow dancing, even Rodney was with someone! A scientist it looked like.

Teyla and Ronon surprisingly seemed to know what they were doing.

It felt like a high-school disco all over again.

Some parts cheesy I know, but pleeeease review!! Thank yoo! Xx

_Click: submit review tab at bottom of the screen _lol:)


End file.
